clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Ep. 5 - A Cursory Look
A Cursory Look is an adventure in Club Penguin Island. It is received from Rockhopper, and is the fifth episode in Chapter 1: Fair Share. During this adventure, the player must gather various ingredients in order to make a curative drink to remove a curse afflicting Rockhopper, after he touched a cursed amulet in the previous adventure. In order to play this adventure, the player must complete Ep. 4 - Shell Game and be at least Rockhopper rank 3. Plot The adventure starts with the player talking to Rockhopper, who begs for help as he has been cursed by the amulet found at the end of the previous adventure. Shellbeard's hat proceeds to be possessed by his ghost again, laughing at Rockhopper, and is about to offer help, yet his voice is cut off before he is able to say much. Rockhopper requests the player seek help from Aunt Arctic, who has a book of remedies that may be able to cure the curse. The player must then go and consult Aunt Arctic, who consults her Island Codex, and gives the player a recipe for a cure: a conch shell, some red O'berry jam, fish slobber, and a pearl, and then put them all together and heat over a fire. The four ingredients can be gathered in any order, although Aunt Arctic gives the player hints in the order they appear on the recipe. The conch shell is on the beach at Coconut Cove, south of the band stage. The O'berry jam is on a wooden post next the picnic blanket on the hill near the water slide at the Beacon Boardwalk. The fish slobber is obtained after catching any kind of fish at the dock on the Boardwalk. The pearl can be obtained by grabbing one from an oyster in the Sea Caves while its mouth is open. After all four ingredients are gathered, the player must go to the campfire at Coconut Cove and prop it over the fire. The conch starts shaking and after a seconds is launched over to the Migrator, leading Rockhopper to think he is under attack, and notices something hit the crow's nest on the Migrator. The player must head up to the nest and retrieve the conch, which now has the cure for the curse inside. Rockhopper requests it be brought to him, and upon the player doing so, he is cured, and remarks the curse was so strong he could see trails in the air. Rockhopper remarks that although the amulet is not a Penglantian treasure, it is a clue, but he needs time to figure it out. The adventure is then complete, and the player receives the Cursed Necklace unique item, 100 coins, and 100 Rockhopper XP. Adventure items Trivia *On November 1, 2017, the XP rewarded for completing this adventure was changed from 90 to 60. **In the 1.13.0 update, the reward was changed again, from 60 to 100. *In the 1.9.0 update, the coin reward was changed from 50 to 100. Names in other languages Adventure items Category:2016